


Stay

by nightlight9



Series: Sterek Week 2019 [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Love Confessions, M/M, Pack Movie Nights, The Princess Bride Appreciation, growing together, sweet and sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 00:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21226574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightlight9/pseuds/nightlight9
Summary: Stiles keeps thinking about the movie, about how Westley and Buttercup found each other across time and so much distance. They overcame all of the obstacles, even death, to get back to one another. He thinks that Derek and him are a little like that too. Despite everything that they’ve gone through, from hating each other at first, to each and every near death experience they fought back from, they have always been there for each other. And he knows that they always will be.It’s that thought that makes him feel brave.





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> This is sweet and sappy, fair warning. Also, it's a _The Princess Bride_ appreciation fic for sure.

Stiles can probably quote this whole movie, which says less about his ability to memorize iconic movie lines and more to do with the fact that they’ve watched _The Princess Bride_ so many times during pack movie nights that it’s a surprise that nobody is sick of it yet. Actually, as he watches Princess Buttercup throw herself down a hill after the Dread Pirate Roberts, Stiles decides that it’s not a surprise at all. It’s such a good movie, a classic for sure. Plus, as he glances around the living room at where everyone is sprawled out over the furniture and each other, Stiles knows that even if they hated _The Princess Bride_, no one would ever admit it. Because it’s Derek’s favorite movie, and if that means that every few months they all have to sit and watch it again together, then so be it. 

At his side, pressed close against him given the fact that they’re pretty much sharing a chair meant for only one person, Derek’s huff of laughter makes Stiles grin. He’s so soft now, pliant and warm curled against Stiles in the chair. Pulling his attention away from the screen, Stiles catalogues the gentle curve of his lips, the content expression on his face. They’ve come so far to get to this point, and Stiles is more than thankful. They all deserve peace after the near death experiences that they’ve experienced. Stiles wasn’t sure that any of them were going to make it out alive, but everyone has. And they’re stronger for it, both individually and as a group. 

At the epicenter, holding everything together, Derek is an immovable force. Despite the disastrous way that they came together, and his terrible first attempts at being a good leader, Derek has become the alpha that they needed. He’s the pillar of their group, keeping everyone safe and looking after them even when they don’t notice. He’s good at it too, taking care of everyone, and with his guidance they’ve all grown up and have learned to take care of themselves and each other. Stiles is so proud of the person that Derek’s become. He’s always tried to be good at looking out for everyone, but did a terrible job of executing his concern. Now though, he is a perfect alpha. Stiles knows without a doubt that Talia would be proud. 

Finally noticing that Stiles is staring, Derek turns and looks at him. He quirks one eyebrow up, a question and a challenge all at once. Stiles just shakes his head and smiles, turning back to look at the tv screen. He can tell that Derek is watching him, and it makes his smile grow, but he doesn’t say anything. Instead, he scoots himself a little closer to Derek and tunes back in to the movie. 

After a moment, Derek takes his arm off of the back of the chair and settles it across Stiles’ shoulders, tugging him against his side. It makes Stiles sigh in a content way, and they watch the rest of the movie like that, each of them ignoring the knowing looks everyone else keeps shooting them.

When the film credits start rolling, Scott gets up to stop the movie. It’s a slow trickle of movement after that, as everyone gets up and gathers their belongings to head back to their own homes. If they wanted, Derek would be more than alright with everyone staying the night. But they all have their own lives to get back to, and he doesn’t begrudge them for not lingering. 

Stiles stays though. He always does. Hell, he spends more time at Derek’s place than he does at his own, a fact that makes his father roll his eyes in exasperation and Scott clamp his mouth shut to keep from pressing. It’s just that Derek makes Stiles feel safe. Being around him, being in his space, it helps everything come into focus. And, on top of everything else, he genuinely enjoys Derek’s company. He likes being around Derek. He likes being able to stay.

In a familiar routine, Stiles helps Derek clean up the living room, putting snacks away in practical Tupperware containers and tucking them into the fridge. Then Stiles rinses the plates and glasses off, passing them to Derek to put in the dishwasher, and when that’s done Derek makes them both tea and they settle on the couch in the living room. They turn on old reruns of _Say Yes to the Dress: Atlanta_, a guilty pleasure that both of them will deny until their dying day. Stiles tucks his feet in Derek’s lap, sprawling across the couch, and Derek rubs at his ankles absentmindedly as he watches Monte Durham compliment a bride’s first pick. 

It is domestic, perhaps sickeningly so. Even Scott and Allison aren’t nearly as bad. But it’s them, it’s Derek and Stiles, and Stiles likes to think that they’ve always been a little like this, even when they were enemies: too comfortable with each other, mindless to boundaries and personal space. Besides, it’s nice. He likes having this with Derek. Maybe it’s his hopeless heart talking, but he likes being close to him. 

They watch the show until Stiles’ eyes start to droop, and then Derek is patting at his ankle to get him to move his legs so that he can stand up. Carefully, Derek collects their mugs and takes them into the kitchen. 

Stiles stays sprawled out on the couch until Derek comes back. Normally he would get up and start making the trek up to his room, but something keeps him rooted in place. He keeps thinking about the movie, about how Westley and Buttercup found each other across time and so much distance. They overcame all of the obstacles, even death, to get back to one another. 

He thinks that Derek and him are a little like that too. Despite everything that they’ve gone through, from hating each other at first, to each and every near death experience they fought back from, they have always been there for each others. And he knows that they always will be.

It’s that thought that makes him feel brave. 

“Hey, Derek?” He calls, voice calm. 

“Yeah?”

Getting up off of the couch, Stiles wanders into the kitchen. Derek has his back facing the doorway while he rinses out their mugs and puts them in the dishwasher. Then, without pausing, he starts getting the coffee machine ready so that all Stiles has to do when he wakes up is hit the button. 

He glances over his shoulder when Stiles remains silent. “What’s wrong?”

Stiles props his hip against the doorjam and staring at Derek. “Nothing’s wrong.”

Raising his eyebrows, Derek dries off his hand and turns around, mirroring Stiles’ position by leaning back against the counter and crossing his arms. “Okay?”

Taking a deep breath, it’s so easy for him to say, “I’m in love with you.” The words make Derek freeze, his breath stuttering out in a harsh gasp. Stiles smiles. “I have been for a while.”

Two heartbeats pass, and neither of them moves. Then, ever so slowly, Derek stands up straight and walks toward Stiles. His expression is closed off, and he doesn’t say anything. Stiles doesn’t let that worry him. 

Coming to a stop in front of him , Derek watches him for a drawn out moment without doing anything else. Then, slowly, he reaches up and runs the back of his fingers across Stiles’ cheek. When he smiles, his eyes light up like beacons. “You love me?”

Without hesitating, Stiles says, “Yes.”

“Good.” Then, very carefully, he leans in, claiming Stiles’ lips in a kiss. It feels like taking a deep breath after being underwater, or finally sitting down after a long day on your feet. It feels like coming home.

Stiles wraps his arms around Derek’s neck, pulling his body closer and enjoying the fact that that’s something he gets to do. 

When Derek pulls back, he’s grinning. “I love you too, just so you know.”

Stiles can’s stop smiling. “Good.” He yawns and Derek laughs, rubbing their noses together. 

“Come on, let's go to bed.” Linking their fingers together, Derek leads Stiles upstairs. Instead of going their separate ways though, Derek pauses outside of his door. “Stay with me?” He actually sounds like he’s nervous Stiles will say no. 

Stiles just smiles, sleepy and dopy with affection. “As you wish.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Sterek Week 2019 day four, for the theme movie night.


End file.
